Forever & Always
by HumidGlue
Summary: Once again, Nikko is forced to choose between his band and his girlfriend. Will he go off to performing art school with Courtney and Spectacular, or go on tour with Flux? Rated T for sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

AN: So I haven't written a fanfiction in a while. But I loved Spectacular! So I'm going to do my best. This takes place a few months after the end of the movie, Nikko, Courtney and the gang have graduated, and it's the summer time before they go off to college.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Janet, I know rock isn't really your thing." Courtney said as they both stood in the back of the local club.

Janet laughed. "It's not your thing either, Court. But it's Nikko, how could you resist?" She smirked.

"I want to support him!" Courtney argued. "He's back with Flux and I want him to know that I don't mind him being in his old band, it's his passion."

"But what about Spectacular?" Janet asked.

"Spectacular is over. We graduated. Nikko and I will do music together at the LA Performing Art college, but this summer, he wants to be in his band, and I'm going to every show." She smiled. "I think I'm a groupie."

Janet snickered. "I guess so. But did Nikko agree to go to LA with you?"

"Well we want to be together, and why wouldn't he want to come? It's music just the same." Courtney replied.

"Look, I'm just saying, Nikko cares about you, but he also wants to go on tour with Flux, ever since we recorded the demo they have been planning a tour."

Courtney sighed. "He wouldn't. Things have been so perfect with Nikko and I. We want to stay together after high school. I've never liked anyone like this before. Not even Royce."

"Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at you. You two seem really serious. Do you love him?"

Courtney looked down. "I… don't know."

Before Janet could reply, Flux stepped on stage and played the familiar rock intro, and, as usual, Nikko barely missed his cue. Courtney watched with admiration as Nikko belted out his perfect voice, and danced around with complete confidence. Several girls at the front of the stage screamed his name and reached to touch his hands. Courtney wasn't jealous though, she knew that he preferred her. At one point Nikko saw Courtney at the back of the room, stared for a moment, smiled then went back to the song. Courtney let out a dreamy sigh.

Janet giggled. "He is crazy about you."

Courtney smiled.

At the end of the show Courtney said goodbye to Janet and went to the side of the club to find Nikko. The moment he saw her he took her in his arms and kissed her eagerly. Meanwhile, the rest of the band had to load the van themselves.

The bass player, Aimee rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two."

Courtney pulled away. "You were amazing out there, Nikko." She held both his hands.

"Thanks for coming. "Nikko kissed her again. "Is Janet around? I thought I saw her with you."

"Yeah she decided to leave after the show, she knew we would want to be together. "

Nils set down his amp. "Nikko we're going to an after show party, wanna come?"

"Aw I don't think his little show choir girlfriend is up for it." Aimee said in a high mocking voice.

Courtney scowled. "Actually we had other plans."

Nikko put his arm around her. "See you guys later."

"Whatever man "Nils said, he and the rest of the band drove away.

Nikko and Courtney held hands as they walked back to his apartment.

"Did you… want to go to the party? Cause, I wouldn't have minded." Courtney said.

"Nah, I don't do that stuff anymore, do you want to just chill at my place?" Nikko let go of her hand and put his arm around her.

"Yeah."

"Besides." Nikko said. "We have a whole summer to plan."

"It's going to be amazing." Courtney agreed

* * *

Sneak Peak:

Courtney knew that Nikko was going too far again. "Nikko stop." she murmered.

* * *

**AN: I realize how short and boring this chapter is. But I am just setting things up, this WILL get good. I am writing the story whether or not people like it, but I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**AN: Ah so sad, no reviews. Oh well, I hope someone is reading this :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

A week later

"Thanks for coming over, Court." Nikko said as they sat on his couch watching TV.

"I love being here, you know that." Courtney kissed his cheek.

Nikko pulled away. "It's just, I know my place isn't that nice… that's all."

Courtney sat closer to him. "I don't care about your apartment, I like being with you." She looked around. "By the way, where's Stavros?"

"At work." Nikko replied. "We have the place to ourselves. Too bad there's nothing on TV. The M in Mtv now stands for Morons."

"We could go out somewhere?" Courtney stood up.

He pulled her back on to the couch so that she landed on his lap. "Or we could stay in." He put his strong arms around her and began to kiss her, Courtney put her hands on his face and pulled away.

"Someone's in a good mood." She kissed him again.

Nikko shifted her off his lap then turned so that he was on top of her on the couch. He supported his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. After a few minutes of making out he moved on to her neck.

Courtney knew things would got too far if she didn't stop him now, she attempted to push him off, but he didn't even notice the effort. She felt his hand start to creep up her shirt. He pressed his body on hers so that there was no space between them, then he put his hand on the button of her jeans.

"Nikko," she murmured. "Stop."

He went back to kissing her mouth so that she couldn't speak. "Just relax.." he whispered.

She moved her face. "Nikko I'm serious."

Nikko rolled his eyes then pulled himself off her, sitting on the other end of the couch. "Here it comes.." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Courtney mumbled. "I'm just not ready… it's not you or anything…"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just trying to be responsible." She said.

"It's not that big a deal, Courtney." Nikko rolled his eyes.

Courtney hesitated. "Have you ever, done it before? You've had other girlfriends…"

Nikko was quiet for a moment. "Um nope. I haven't."

Courtney smiled. "I'm glad." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't tease me." Nikko groaned.

At that moment Stavros walked through the door. "What are you kids up to?"

"Nothing." Courtney quickly stood up.

"Nikko come help me get groceries out of the car." Stavros said.

Nikko got up and followed him out the back door.

* * *

Courtney sat on the couch for a few minutes watching TV, when Aimee came in through the front door.

"Where's Nikko, we need him for practice." She asked without even greeting Courtney.

"Um he is helping Stavros with something." Courtney instinctively crossed her arms. She always secretly disliked anyone that Nikko used to date.

Aimee observed the uneven couch and Courtney's messy hair. "So were you two getting busy or something?" She leaned against the doorway.

Courtney fixed her shirt. "We were just…"

"It's kind of cute that Nikko is dating a prude like you, then again, that's not his usual style." Aimee said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Aimee raised her eyebrows. "He only likes a girl if she puts out, at least that's how I remember it."

Courtney cleared her throat. "Are you saying that you two have.. had ..sex?"

"Are you serious? What did Nikko tell you?" she asked.

Courtney turned away and shook her head.

"And I wasn't his first." Aimee said smugly. "Trust me, sweetie, I know Nikko. If you don't sleep with him and you don't let him go to parties, like you did at his gig the other night, he is going to go shopping for a new girlfriend. He wants the rock star lifestyle, and that doesn't include you."

Courtney felt tears coming on, but she didn't want to give Aimee another excuse to make fun of her. "I have to go." She mumbled, she ran out the door.

"Bye." Aimee called out in a fake-friendly way. A few moments later Nikko and Stavros came back inside.

* * *

"Hey Aimee, where'd Courtney go?" Nikko asked.

"She just decided to leave. Lets go we have band rehearsal." She replied.

* * *

Sneak peak:

Courtney leaned close to Nikko and her hands shook as she undid one of the buttons on her shirt.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to be the girl you want me to be. Aimee told me."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry for taking forever!! But I'm updating with a longer chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, I read them all! I'm glad people are actually reading this. Oh and I'm sorry for spelling amy's name like aimee, i thought it was spelled that way for some reason. But I checked the Spectacular! Imdb page and it's actually Amy, so I am spelling it that way from now on.**

* * *

"Are you sure Courtney just left? She usually says bye first or something…" Nikko said as Amy dragged him to her car.

"Can we please have a moment where we don't talk about Courtney?" Amy slammed the car door with more force than necessary.

"Kay, whatever." Nikko rolled his eyes and lay back in the seat.

* * *

When they arrived at the garage, Nils and Eric were already practicing.

"Hey Nikko." Nils called over the music." The mics on the amp over there."

Nikko began to sing when Amy was all set up with her bass guitar.

After he sang a few lines, Eric threw his drumstick at his head.

"Dude you suck, you sound like some show choir fag!" Eric said.

Amy laughed but Nils rolled his eyes. "Shut up Eric, he doesn't sound any different."

Nikko set down the mic and sat on the torn couch. "Are you guys ever going to get over the Courtney thing? It's been like 3 months."

Nils sat by him. "Actually it's been over 4 months. Get it right." He punched his shoulder."

Amy sat on the armrest by him. "If you were committed, you would know how long you'd been with her." She joked.

Nikko folded his arms. "It's just a thing. She's not that big a deal."

"Then why are you with her this long?" Eric asked.

"Why do you think?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh so she's good in bed?" Nils asked. "Still, there are other girls, Nikko."

"Ohh so that's why you like her. I always knew nerdy choirgirls could be hot when they wanted to be. " Eric laughed. "And she's pretty hot."

Amy glared at him.

Nikko was quiet but he nodded in agreement.

"Nikko?" Amy smirked. "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Amy, let it go."

She beamed. "Guess what guys."

"What is it?" asked Nils.

"Is she like… bad at it?" Eric looked at Nikko.

"Nope." Amy laughed. "Nikko is just embarrassed because him and Courtney haven't done anything."

Eric laughed. "Haha are you serious, Nikko?"

"Nikko, seriously?" Nils frowned.

"It just.. Hasn't happened yet." Nikko said.

"That's just… not like you Nikko." Nils said.

"Look, she's a really good person, and she's talented, and she's sweet…" Nikko drifted off, feeling awkward.

"Wow man. I feel like I don't know you." Eric shrugged.

Nikko stood up. "So I like a girl, what's the big deal."

Amy suddenly became serious. "The big deal, Nikko, is that you need to focus on the band and our record deal. And not your loser, virgin girlfriend."

Nikko looked at Nils and Eric, and they looked like they agreed with Amy.

"Lets just get back to rehearsal." Nils said. Nikko glanced at him thankfully for changing the subject.

* * *

Days went by and Courtney never called Nikko, when he tried to contact her, it always went to her voicemail. He wasn't even sure that she would show up to Spectacular rehearsal on his rooftop Friday night.

At exactly 7:00 Nikko's apartment began to flood with all of the Tackies.

"Hey Nikko." Caspian said as he walked up to the roof.

Janet, Tajid and the rest of the group also arrived; Nikko was shocked to see Courtney come through the door.

"Courtney, hey I haven't heard from you in like forever." Nikko said he walked over but didn't make any contact.

"I've been busy." Courtney smiled. He sighed in relief that she didn't seem to be mad at him.

"Well are you ready to dance tonight?" he asked.

"Sure… can I stay over tonight though? Stavros is gone right?" She looked eager.

He nodded, wondering why she would want to be alone with him all the sudden.

Courtney leaned in, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his with more enthusiasm than normal.

She grabbed his hand, and they went up to his roof together.

* * *

For about two hours, the Spectacular group practiced dancing in any way they felt like.

"So.." Janet said while they were finishing up. "What's really the point of practicing when we are all graduated from Spectacular?"

"Just to keep us all together for the summer. "Courtney shrugged. "When we all go to performing art school in the fall, we will keep all our dance skills." She smiled over at Nikko.

"Right." Nikko nodded. "I'm spent, everyone go home."

They al laughed and started to gather their things.

"Except me, right?" Courtney asked.

"Do you still want to stay after?"

"Of course! I'll go to your bedroom, come in when everyone has left." She walked off.

_My bedroom?_ Nikko thought.

When everyone said their goodbyes. Nikko hesitantly went to his messy bedroom. Courtney was sitting on the edge; she had put her hair down taken her shoes off.

He sat next to her. "So… what do you want to do?"

She didn't answer, she just grabbed him and began to make out, pressing herself tight against him.

Nikko responded eagerly, but he felt like she had something on her mind. She stroked her hand down his neck, to his chest, then he felt her hand shake as it moved to his jeans. His lips froze.

"What are you doing, Courtney?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" she murmured.

He cleared his throat. "What brought all this on?"

Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"I'm just trying to be the girl you want me to be. Amy told me about… it…" she shrugged.

"Wait, what? Amy?" Nikko said. "She did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter.." Courtney tried to kiss him again.

Nikko pushed her away. "Tell me what she said."

"Just that… you only dated girls that…" She let the sentence hang.

Nikko rolled his eyes. "I used to be like that. I'm not anymore."

"You lied though." Courtney said. "You told me you were a virgin."

"I'm sorry I lied. I'm not, ok? But it doesn't matter. I don't want you to do something because of Amy. She needs to mind her business." Nikko said.

Courtney looked away. "How many girls? Just Amy? Or…?"

"Let it go, Court."

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Three. Including Amy. Alright?"

"Am I just one of them? Obviously you didn't stay with them for long." Courtney said.

"Courtney, you're nothing like those other girls. I've never liked anyone like I like you."

She smiled. "Okay. I shouldn't have listened to Amy…sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." Nikko said.

"I should probably go. It's late and Stavros will be here soon. " Courtney put her shoes on and gathered her things. "By the way, have you turned in your application for the performing art school?"

He hesitated. "Not yet.."

"Well hurry. It's your future and I need you with me." She kissed him.

He didn't answer.

"See you, Nikko."

* * *

Sneak peak:

"So why do you want to go to college with Nikko?" Royce asked.

"Why not? He's my boyfriend." Courtney answered.

"I'm just saying, he's let you down before, don't let him do it again."

* * *

**AN: Please review!I know it's annoying to review every chapter, but any kind of feedback is really helpful for me. I will try to update fast, but I have a busy week right now, but I'll try to get another chapter up.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Courtney are you almost ready?" Janet called through the door. "Music class starts in 10 minutes!"

Janet and Courtney were attending a music day camp at the community center over the summer.

"Ok, I'm ready." Courtney finally came out of her bathroom. "Sorry, just a hair crisis."

"Okay, lets go." Janet said. "Is Nikko coming?"

"I've told you a million times, Janet." Courtney grabbed her car keys. "Nikko doesn't want to go to a music class, he hates following rules, especially when it comes to his music."

"Oh. I thought he didn't come because he can't afford it."

Courtney looked away. "That too."

It was always awkward for Courtney when money was brought up. She lived in a nice suburb, while Nikko lived in an apartment downtown.

"How do you know he can afford the LA Performing Art College?" Janet asked.

"Actually he can." Courtney said happily. "His parents left him a huge college fund before they…"

She stopped. Talking about Nikko's parents was awkward too.

"…Oh." Janet said. "Well at least college won't be an issue."

When they arrived to music class, they took their usual spots on the bleachers for choir practice.

Courtney's eyes widened when a familiar person walked up to them.

"Royce?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too." He said.

She sighed. "Hey"

"Hi Courtney…Janet."

Janet smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"So are you in this class now?" Courtney asked.

"Yep. It fills the time."

"Huh. I would have thought you'd be off conquering the show choir world with Tammi."

Royce sighed. "Umm. Yeah. Tammi. We aren't together anymore. We broke up."

Janet snorted. "I heard she dumped you right after nationals."

He frowned. "Right. Well either way, it's over with her."

Courtney smiled sympathetically. "I think its for the best."

"So are you still with rock boy." Royce looked at her hopefully.

"Yes."

"Oh. Yeah I wondered if you two lasted through graduation."

"Well we did. We're doing great." Courtney said.

"So are you going to the LA Performing Art School? I just got my acceptance letter." Royce said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah, most of Spectacular is going."

"Of course." Janet said. "It's the only music college worth going to."

"And Nikko is going too." Courtney added.

Royce raised his eyebrows. "Nikko? Why do you want to go to college with him?"

"He's my boyfriend, why not?"

"Isn't he in that band that recorded a demo?" he asked.

"So? His band is just for fun, he has to go to college." She said.

"Your not seriously depending on him, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Royce shrugged. "I'm just saying he's let you down before, don't let him do it again."

Courtney looked down. She remembered when Nikko chose Flux over Spectacular. Sure, he showed up after all. But he only came because his band was blowing the audition.

Then she remembered when they looked into each other's eyes after the show, and when he kissed her for the first time…

Courtney shook her head. "He cares about me. It's not going to happen again."

"If you say so." Royce said. "Still, I'm glad we are going to the same college. Music just wouldn't be the same without you around." He smiled at her.

"Royce…" She began.

"Look, I know things ended badly with us. But we've both done a lot of growing up with high school ending. I know I have. But we both love the same things, and we were a good fit. I really hope I see you around at college." He said.

Before Courtney could respond, the teacher came in to start choir class. Courtney had to admit, Royce was being really mature.

She liked Nikko a lot. He wasn't always making smart decisions, and he was really rowdy, especially about music. But something about him helped her be a better person. When she saw how carefree he was, it made her want to be that way too. She loved that Nikko could still be so happy even though he'd been through such hard times. She loved that he could be so full of himself, but when he was around her he suddenly had a vulnerability about him. She loved everything about him.

I love him. Courtney thought to herself. She hadn't realized it until now.

After class was over, she said goodbye to Royce then quickly pulled Janet aside.

"Janet I have to tell you something." She said quietly.

"What is it?" Janet asked.

"I think…I think I love Nikko." Courtney smiled spite herself.

"Wow." Janet said. "Really?"

"It's the first time I've ever been in love with someone. It feels amazing."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I want to." Courtney admitted.

"I'm happy for you." Janet said.

"I'm going to tell him.' Courtney decided. "I have to."

* * *

Sneak peak:

"So what did you want to tell me, Nikko?" Courtney asked

Nikko couldn't bear to tell her the truth. "Just that... I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her, he moved his hand up her shirt, and this time she didn't stop him.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of short and uneventful. But I needed to develop the story and build things up a little. This chapter was originally supposed to have a second part with Nikko and Stavros talking about the future, but as I started writing it, it was so terribly boring I decided to leave it out. **

**Just so you know, chapter 5 is going to be longer, and really really good! I'm like excited to write it lol. I will post it this week, promise, I'm on spring break so I have more writing time. Please review! **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally I am posting this! Heres chapter 5, sorry if Eric seems out of charecter, but he only had like 2 lines in the whole movie so I wasnt sure how to capture his personality. oh well! please read :)**

* * *

Nikko showed up at band rehearsal feeling completely torn. He wanted to stay with Courtney, but he wanted to go on tour with Flux and become a rock star.

"Nikko, finally! You're late!" Amy said. "Let's get started."

"Sorry." Nikko mumbled.

Nils went over to him and patted his back. "We just need you to focus, man. The tour starts right after the summer ends and we need to sound perfect if we want to get a record deal."

"I just.. Don't know what to tell Courtney." Nikko said.

"You haven't told her?" asked Eric.

"Not exactly." Nikko admitted. "She's just so excited about going to college and she thinks I'm going with her. She has our whole future planned out."

Amy set down her bass. "Nikko, you aren't backing out are you? You have to go on tour."

Nikko sat down on the couch. "I want to be with Courtney, she's the only girl I've ever really cared about…. No offence, Amy."

"None. Taken." She replied icily.

Nils went to sit by him. "Nikko, I know that you like her a lot. And she is kind of cool. But you need to think in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Nikko asked.

"Imagine that you went off to that LA school with Courtney." Nils said. "Will it really be any different from high school? She is going to do show choir, or musicals, or whatever music nerds like to do. And she's going to drag you with her."

Nikko looked down. "But I'll be with her, and she wants me to be happy."

Nils rolled his eyes. "Nikko. Courtney wants herself to be happy. And she wants you to be her lap dog."

Eric agreed with Nils. "Dude, you are in a band now, you're not going to join another one when you're at school. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Guys I see what you're saying.." Nikko said. "But maybe it's better that I go to college."

"You can go to college anytime." Nils said. "But you can only be a rock star once. If you give it up now, then it's over. If you had never met Courtney, would you still be applying for college?"

"No.." he admitted.

"Then why are you letting a girl decide your future?" Nils asked. "You have a chance to really be somebody, don't let Courtney ruin it for you."

Nikko still had doubts. "Guys, there will be other chances for me to be in a band. Courtney is once in a lifetime."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "You can try to convince yourself anyway you want, Nikko, but I can see what you're trying to do. You are afraid to make it to the big time, so you're using Courtney as an excuse to back out. You are ruining your life. You were going to leave high school a legend, now you're leaving a joke. It's pathetic."

Nikko stared at he. "Go to hell, Amy."

Amy laughed, not put off at all by the insult.

Nils sighed. "Amy said it kinda harsh." He stopped to glare at her, "But she is right. You have to tell Courtney."

Nikko abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

He hated to think it to himself, but he knew that Amy was right. He had to end things with Courtney so that he could start thinking about his future. Nikko knew that he would hurt her, but it was better for the long run.

As he walked away from his band's garage, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was Courtney.

He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Nikko!" she said. "Hey can we do something together tonight, there's something I need to tell you… it's important."

Her voice sounded excited.

Nikko closed his eyes. "Me too, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can you come over tonight? At eight? Stavros is on a business trip."

"That's perfect!" Courtney said. "I'll see you at eight. Bye Nikko."

She hung up.

* * *

Nikko sat in his living room, his leg shaking. He didn't know how to tell her. Would she be angry? Obviously she would break up with him. He knew that tonight would be the end. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to tell her the truth. He wasn't going to college with her.

Right at 8 o clock he heard his door buzz.

He opened the door and Courtney looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was flowing around her, she was dressed in a stunning outfit and she had a big smile on her face.

She walked through the doorway, past him, into his bedroom. He followed reluctantly.

They both sat down at the edge of the bed, Courtney took both of his hands.

"Nikko, I just realized something today, and I really need to tell you." She began. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way."

Nikko nodded robotically, guilt overcoming him,

"I… I love you Nikko." She said.

He looked up. That was not what he was expecting to hear. "You do?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, very much so. I'm so glad I got that off my chest."

She leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed her back eagerly. Both of his hands were on her waist, she locked his arms around her neck kissing him with more and more enthusiasm.

Slowly she backed away, Nikko opened his eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked. "On the phone you said you had to tell me something…"

Nikko furrowed his eyebrows and looked deep into her eyes. She looked so euphoric, there was no way he could tell her the truth. That he didn't have a future with her.

"Just that…" he cleared his throat. "I love you too."

Courtney smiled. "And you're going to LA with me?"

"Umm… yeah I finally turned in my application." He lied again.

"Oh, Nikko! This is so perfect, everything is coming together." She kissed him again. "Now I know that you truly care about me."

He held her tightly against him and began to kiss her again. She responded by putting her hands to her chest, and slowly undoing each of the buttons.

He frowned. "Courtney, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Courtney kissed his again; Nikko slowly removed her top, then gently pushed her flat on his bed.

He let his body touch every inch of hers as he started to kiss her neck. She showed no signs of stopping him.

* * *

Sneak peak:

"Wow Nikko really can't stop lying to you, can he?" Amy sneered.

Courtney turned around so that she couldn't see the tears leaking at the rims of her eyes.

* * *

**AN: If you look back at my Twilight stories, I used to write much more erotic love scenes, but now I want to be a more classy writer :) **

**I would really really really love some reviews, if you have some constructive criticism that would be helpful too, it won't hurt my feelings or whatever :) I read all my reviews and I respond to the ones that allow me to!**

* * *


End file.
